The routine maintenance of vehicles, and other machines employing internal combustion engines, generally requires the removal and replacement of lubricating fluids housed within the engine. In order to remove such fluids, it is necessary to have a device to adequately collect and temporarily stow the drained fluid in a convenient manner. Additionally, environmental consciousness dictates the proper storage, recycling, and disposal of such fluids. Problems often encountered by individuals performing such maintenance include unwieldy collection apparatuses used for larger vehicles, coming into physical contact with the drained fluids, being exposed to the risk of scolding due to the elevated temperatures of the drained fluids, inadequate collection and storage of the fluids for environmental purposes, and insufficient containment of the draining fluids so as to prevent splashing and spillage. It would be of great benefit to mechanics and the like to have a drainage and collection system that solves the above-mentioned problems, while satisfying the needs of convenience and safety.
Several drainage and collection devices exist that attempt to combat the various problems encountered, but none do so with the utility and configuration that is demanded by mechanics, technicians, and other maintenance professionals. It is desired to have a fluid drainage and collection unit that is capable of allowing a user to drain and collect fluids from underneath a vehicle that exhibits suitable maneuverability, even for unit used for large vehicles that house larger quantities of fluids. It is further desired for that unit to satisfactorily contain collected fluids while in motion in a manner that minimizes splatter and spillage. The unit should be equipped with a system to adequately protect the user from coming into physical contact with any draining fluid, and to protect the user from being scolded in situations where the fluid is hot. Another desirable feature is for the unit to be provided with a disposing feature to expel collected fluid into other containers suitable for recycling or further disposal of such fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,645 shows a portable oil drain collection tank for use in an automobile service station. The device is provided with a thirty-gallon tank mounted on a portable cart, and includes a drain valve and a screen covered funnel extending telescopically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,853 shows a portable oil draining and collection device. The device is equipped with a funneling pan leading to a bladder that is connected to a collection pan. The user lifts and holds the device with one (1) hand to position it under the drain plug of an oil pan. The user then inserts the other hand through the collection pan via the bladder to engage and remove the drain plug, allowing oil to drain from the oil pan and be directed by the bladder to the collection pan. The hand used to loosen the drain plug is encased within the bladder to prevent oil from contacting the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,841 shows a fluid collection tank for automobiles that is equipped with a value system to utilize an air compressor to expel the fluid from the tank in order to empty the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,776 shows an oil drainage and collection bag equipped with a funnel pan, a mounting ring for receiving a drain plug, and a glove bag pouch to receive a user's hand. The glove bag pouch permits the user to insert a hand and remove a drain plug while keeping the hand encased within the bag structure to prevent oil from contacting the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,145 shows an oil drainage and collection bucket with an opening located at a bottom portion thereof. A detachable and replaceable glove is secured to the opening. A user lifts and positions the bucket with one (1) hand, and inserts another hand into the glove to remove a drain plug. The glove allows the user to drain oil without having the oil come into physical contact the user's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,500 shows a cart for in situ collection, filtration, and recycling of fluids that is equipped with a baffle system to reduce splashing and turbulence of the collected fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,140 shows an oil drain collection apparatus equipped with a magnetic retention means to secure the collection funnel to a surface of an oil pan of a vehicle.
The cited patents exhibit some desired features of the present invention but none do so in one embodiment and none do so with the utility and configuration of the present invention. The present invention is wieldy and maneuverable, but has the capacity to be used for larger vehicles. None of the cited patents exhibit this feature. The present invention protects the user from physical contact and from heat due to the elevated temperatures of the fluids contained within vehicles. None of the cited patents claim to protect from scolding. The present invention is self-containing and is designed to attenuate splashing and turbulence of draining and collected fluids.